Run is Solution
by Himeko Hikari
Summary: aku tidak berlari untuk menghindari kenyataan... tapi aku berlari untuk melawan takdir dan menemukan solusi dari takdir yang menyakitkan ini. .'Aku telah berjanji... akan terus berusaha tanpa menengok kebelakang' itulah janjiku. untuk terus melangkah kedepan. Fict abal Bakako, one shoot...


**Bakako say...**

**Desclaimer:Vocaloid and all chara in vocaloid is not mine!But the **_**STORY**_** is mine! understand everybody?**

_Ps:maap kalo cerita ini sedikit gaje atau apapun. Bakako mohon maap maap!_

* * *

**Normal POV**

Seorang perempuan berumur 16 tahun terus berlari. Perempuan yang rambut honeyblond selengan itu diikat diikat model ponytail, dia menjepit rambutnya dengan dua penjepit putih. Dia juga memakai jacket berlengan panjang berwarna merah serta celana sport yang sampai semata kaki. Sepatu yang dia pakai berwarna putih dan lusuh, karena dia terus berlari.

Dia hanya bisa melihat seorang cowok berambut senada dengan rambutnya berlari jauh memimpin didepan, serta dua orang cewek. Seorang cewek berambut hijau tosca selutut yang diikat model twintail berlari dibelakang lelaki honeyblond itu. Serta seorang cewek berambut hijau terang sepundak, ada dibelakang perempuan berambut twintail tadi sambil terus berlari.

Perempuan berambut honeyblond itu terus berlari... walau ia tahu... dia tak akan menang. Dia terus berlari tanpa ada semangat... entah sampai kapan ia akan terus seperti itu... ya, sampai kapan? kapan dan kapan? Apakah sampai mati?

**Rin Pov**

Aku Rin Kanamine 16 tahun, aku terus berlari seperti orang bodoh. Berlari dan berlari...tanpa tahu apa yang kukejar... jalan apa yang sedang kutempuh... dan apa yang sedang kulakukan? Semua akan berakhir begini sajakah? Tiga orang yang sedang berlari didepanku... mana mungkin aku mengalahkan mereka...

Len... cowok SHOTA yang populer itu... masa laluku, untuk apa aku mengejarnya? Dia tak peduli lagi padaku, Untuk apa aku ... ingin dia mau bersama denganku lagi? Untuk apa aku mengejarnya? apakah ini jalan yang harus kutempuh walau aku tahu aku tak akan berhasil...

Miku... temanku yang sekarang dingin padaku, dia malah pergi dengan banyak temannya yang elit dan mencampakkanku. Untuk apa aku meminta dia untuk memperhatikan aku lagi? Untuk apa aku mengejarnya? Terlambat... semuanya sudah terlambat... dia tidak akan bisa kugapai lagi...

Gumi... Gumi... bisakah kau mendengar suaraku? Kenapa kau lupa padaku? Kenapa kau marah padaku? jangan tinggalkan aku... aku bisa mati sekarang. Aku terus berlari menggapai dirimu hanya untuk meminta maaf, tunggu aku Gumi... Aku juga tidak ingin dicampakkan olehmu. Aku minta maaf... jika aku ada salah padamu...

Tuhan... apakah aku akan terus seperti ini? lari dari semua kesalahan tanpa tahu jalan apa yang akan kuambil? bahkan semuanya mulai berlari mendahuluiku... Luka-nee dan Meiko-san mulai berlari jauh didepanku... Jalan apa yang sedang kutempuh? Untuk apa aku masuk ke jalan yang dilalui mereka? Apakah hanya agar aku dilihat oleh mereka? Apa semuanya hanya akan berakhir seperti ini?

Padahal dulu aku tidak selemah ini... saat aku dicampakkan. Aku selalu pergi ke atap sekolah untuk mengumpulkan keberanian lalu minta maaf pada teman yang marah padaku atas kesalahanku, dan dimaafkan. dulu... jika aku melanggar peraturan yang diberikan seseorang padaku, esok harinya semua sudah kembali seperti biasa. Dulu adalah masa yang paling menyenangkan, semuanya sangat pengertian.

Tapi sedikit, sedikit. Sedikit demi sedikit semuanya berubah... semuanya tak mau saling mengampuni jika ada yang berbuat salah. 'Apakah semuanya akan berubah? tak bisakah kita seperti dulu? Berlari bersama... dan menjalani bersama?' apa keinginanku itu terlalu jauh dan tak mungkin digapai?. Semuanya telah berubah...

Apakah walaupun aku terus berharap, semuanya tak akan berubah? Akankah semuanya berhenti untuk berubah... dan tetap seperti ini? Berhenti disini... dan semuanya pergi menjauh...

Langit berubah menjadi kelam... menurutku itu adalah jawaban. Ya... semuanya tak akan kembali padaku. Aku ini seprti orang bodoh, ya... bodoh. Aku seperti seorang peserta lomba lari yang berlari dengan membawa tongkat estafet. Tapi aku tak mengerti tongkat itu harus kuberikan pada siapa... karena aku membawanya ke tempat yang kosong tanpa ada siapapun.

Di dalam keadaan hujan seperti inipun aku masih terus berlari. Aku bodoh... sangat bodoh... Rin... sudah tau kau akan kalah, tapi masih saja berharap terus dan terus untuk mengubah takdirmu yang menyedihkan ini. Ya... tidak akan ada yang berubah...

Jacketku sudah basah, bahannya yang tebal ditambah dengan meresapnya air hujan di jacketku ini membuat bebanku tambah berat. Saat aku mengambil langkah entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, karena aku terus berlari. Aku terjatuh ditanah, aku lalu menangis sambil menonjok aspal yang keras itu. Tanganku berdarah... sakit. Aku menangis...

Saat aku menangis aku berpikir untuk menyerah. Tiba-tiba saat aku mulai menatap lurus kedepan, terlihat samar-samar seorang anak yang mirip sepertiku dulu. Anak itu menangis... dia kesepian. Aku tertegun... aku lalu mulai berdiri dengan lemas dan berpikir untuk menyerah saja. saat itu ada suara yang mirip dengan suaraku. 'Apa kau akan kembali ke masa lalu yang menyedihkan itu?' tanya suara itu.

Aku menengok kekanan dan kekiri, tiada siapapun disana.'Aku telah berjanji... akan terus berusaha tanpa menengok kebelakang!' Aku mendengar suara itu lagi. Aku menengok kebelakang, disana tampak masa laluku yang agak samar saat diatap sekolah pada umur 14 tahun sedang menatap langit. Bagian masa laluku menatapku sambil tersenyum 'Itulah janjiku! Aku harus berjuang apapun hasilnya!' seru diriku saat 14 tahun itu.

Setelah itu semuanya nampak kembali seperti pemandangan aslinya, aku menundukkan kepalaku. "Aku memang bodoh... bukan bodoh karena bermimpi terlalu jauh.." Gumamku sambil menundukkan kepala. Aku lalu berlutut dan membenarkan tali sepatu olahragaku "Aku bodoh... karena berpikir untuk menyerah." lanjutku. Aku lalu berdiri dan menatap lurus kedepan dengan tatapan serius sambil tersenyum.

"Sekarang adalah... " Aku lalu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari. Aku lalu menghentakkan sepatuku ketanah dan menapakkan kakiku dengan sangat kuat. Lalu berlari menyusul ketertinggalanku " Rin Kanamine... hosh... hosh" ucapku disela-sela nafasku yang terengah-engah.

"MELAWAN TAKDIRNYAAAA!" Teriakku sambil mempercepat langkahku. Kecepatanku seperti sepeda yang sangat ringan dan digoes dengan kencang menuruni bukit!

Aku melihat Gumi, aku lalu berbicara dengan nada cukup keras. Spontan Gumi menoleh kearahku "Semuanya boleh berubah...hosh... tapi biarkan aku... hosh..."ucapku "BIARKAN AKU MENGUBAHNYA MENJADI LEBIH BAIK! SEPERTI DULU!" Teriakku. Aku melewati Gumi.

Ya... selama ini aku terus berharap tanpa bertindak atau berniat memperbaikinya, itulah kebodohanku selama ini. Aku akan terus berlari, aku akan terus bertindak dengan kesungguhan hati. Karena kalau aku tak bertindak, semuanya akan tumbuh, akan mengalir seperti takdir, suatu saat nanti akan berakhir dengan penyesalan. Takdir itu harus kulawan!

Aku berlari bukan lari dari kenyataan, aku berlari untuk menggapai impian. Aku berlari bukan untuk pergi dari masalah, aku berlari untuk mencari jawaban sampai dapat. Aku berlari... mencari pengalaman untuk mewarnai jalan yang kutempuh untuk hidup. Aku berlari untuk menyelesaikan masalah.

Kulihat Miku berlari tak jauh didepanku, aku melepas jacketku dan melemparnya kesembarang arah dan berlari melewatinya . Aku tahu Miku sedang menatapku dari belakang "sedikit demi sedikit. walaupun hanya merubah sebagian kecil hidupku untuk esok...hosh... asal mengeluarkan.. hosh... keberanian tak akan ada penyesalan..." ucapku. Aku lalu memijakkan sepatuku lebih erat dan kembali berlari " SEMUANYA... AKAN BERUBAH SEDIKIT DEMI SEDIKIT JIKA AKU PUNYA KEBERANIAN!" Teriakku.

Sekarang aku tahu... kemana aku harus menyerahkan tongkat estafet itu. Akulah... yang harus membawanya ke garis akhir... garis finish. Aku tahu... aku punya harapan jika ada keberanian. walaupun hanya merubah sedikit demi sedikit, tapi jika kita sabar semuanya akan merubah total duniamu menjadi lebih baik. Langit kelabu itu hanya menyembunyikan matahari sementara...

Len... dia terus berlari, aku mencoba mendekatinya dengan mempercepat langkahku. Kakiku mulai sakit... tapi aku tahu.. setelah penderitaan ini. Semuanya akan berubah... walaupun matahari ditutupi langit kelabu sementara... akan muncul cahaya matahari yang lebih terlihat berkilau selamanya. Akan terus bersinar diatas sana, setelah penderitaan ini aku akan mendapatkan jawabannya... apapun hasilnya, itulah yang terbaik.

Aku berlari sangat kencang, tanpa kusadari ikatan rambutku lepas dan membuat rambutku yang basah tergerai. aku berada disamping Len, dia mengabaikanku "Walaupun ..hosh... hosh.. aku hanya dapat merubah untuk esok...hosh... setidaknya itu membuatku lega..hosh... dan tidak menjadi beban..".

Aku tahu Len menatapku terkejut, aku hanya tersenyum dengan pandangan yang serius berfokus kedepan. Aku berlari melewatinya "AKU TIDAK LARI DARI KENYATAAN! TAPI AKU...hosh.. hosh" Teriakku terengah-engah. "AKU... AKAN MENJALANI JALANKU! MELAWAN TAKDIRRR!" Teriakku sambil memijakkan sepatuku yang sudah kotor bercampur lumpur itu. Lalu berlari sekuat tenaga.

Tak lama aku melihat garis finish didepan gerbang sekolah. Hujan mulai mereda, tampak didepan garis finish itu ada pelangi yang jatuh diatap sekolah dengan indahnya. Bunga-bunga ditaman sekolah terlihat berkilau dengan bulir-bulir air yang disinari cahaya matahari.

garis finis itu adalah jawabanku, selama ini aku berharap selalu, sebanyak waktu yang kupunya dan menggapai semuanya. Pandanganku mulai kabur. Aku lalu memejamkan mata sesaat...

Aku lalu membuka mataku dan menatap garis finish itu dengan tatapan bahagia, serius dan bersemangat. Aku berlari... terus berlari dengan diterangi cahaya matahari yang menyinari jalanan sehingga terlihat sangat mengkilap. Kilauannya seperti jalan yang indah, jalan yang memang seharusnya aku ambil untuk selama ini "SELAMAAT! RIN!" Semuanya bertepuk tangan saat aku menggapai garis finish dan melewatinya.

Setelah aku memasuki garis finish, ada Len dibelakangku. disusul dengan Miku lalu Gumi, setelah itu Luka dan dibelakangnya Meiko setelah itu ada Kaito dan Akaito. Aku lalu menatap pelangi diatap sekolah itu dan aku masuk kedalam sekolah, lalu berlari menaiki tangga darurat.

Sampai diatap aku menopang tubuhku dipintu masuk atap. Aku berjalan dengan tenang kearah pelangi yang ternyata mendarat ke kebun belakang sekolah dan tersenyum hangat "Inilah jawabanku... jawaban yang kucari selama ini". Setelah itu pandanganku kabur dan mulai buram, seperti hitam putih. Lalu terjatuh, tapi tidak membentur lantai. Seperti ada seseorang, setelah itu aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi...

**NORMAL POV**

Len yang melihat Rin jatuh langsung menggendongnya ala _bridal style_ dan berlari ke UKS. Miku, Gumi, Luka, Kaito, Meiko, Akaito, Gakupo dan Meiko yang mendengar Rin pingsan segera berlari kearah UKS. Didepan UKS Miku langsung berteriak "RIN!" Teriak Miku. Len lalu meletakkan jari telunjuknya kedekat ujung bibirnya. Miku yang mengerti maksud Len langsung diam dan berjalan perlahan memasukki UKS.

Luka lalu bertanya "Bagaimana keadaan Rin?" tanya Luka sambil menatap Rin. Len lalu tersenyum sambil mengelus pelan pipi Rin "Dia hanya kecapean dan kurang minum" ucap Len disertai senyuman manisnya. Rin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya perlahan, dia lalu mencoba untuk duduk lalu dibantu oleh Len.

Len lalu menyodorkan segelas air mineral ke Rin "Ini... kau tadi berlari sambil berteriak kan? dasar bodoh! cari penyakit aja!" Ucap Len. Rin lalu tersenyum manis, mengambilnya dan meminumnya.

Gumi lalu menatap kearah jendela, tampak diluar sedang hujan "Ah... hujan lagi" kata Gumi.

Rin lalu tersenyum sambil menatap ke arah luar jendela "Walau langit kelabu dan menurunkan banyak tetesan air. Aku tahu... langit kelabu hanya menutupi matahari sementara, hujan yang mengguyur akan membuat semua benda yang terguyur terlihat lebih berkilau setelah matahari bersinar kembali." Ucap Rin sambil menatap keluar jendela dengan mata berbinar.

Semua menatap Rin sambil tersenyum lembut, Gumi lalu meminta maaf pada Rin "Rin... aku minta maaf.. aku mencampakkanmu saat itu karena aku sedang kesal pada Teto yang mengkhianatiku" Ucap Gumi menahan tangis.

Miku lalu ikut meminta maaf "Aku juga minta maaf Rin... aku mencampakkanmu selama ini... aku benci jika aku diejek terus dengan anak-anak perempuan elit yang lain dengan kata tak modis atau miskin" Ucap Miku sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Setelah itu Luka, Gakupo, Akaito dan Meiko ikut meminta maaf sudah mencampakkan Rin. Rin hanya tersenyum lalu memejamkan matanya dengan lembut. "Kukira tak ada yang akan berubah... ternyata benar.. aku memang tidak boleh menengok kebelakang dan terus melangkah.. " Ucap Rin.

Dia lalu membuka matanya dan tersenyum lembut sambil menangis "Kuharap persahabatan ini akan terus bertahan untuk esok, nanti bahkan untuk selamanya!" Ucap Rin. Semuanya lalu menangis dan memeluk Rin kecuali Akaito dan Kaito yang hanya menatap mereka sambil tersenyum lembut.

Setelah itu semuanya keluar, meninggalkan Len dan Rin berdua saja di UKS. "Teruslah berlari untuk menggapai masa depan" gumam Rin. Len yang mendengar hal itu langsung menunduk sambil blushing lalu menggenggam tangan Rin.

"Rin... maaf jika selama ini aku mencampakkanmu... aku buta dengan popularitasku... dan mencampakkanmu" Ucap Len. Rin lalu tersenyum " Tenang saja Len... aku tak akan bisa tidak memaafkan Len" Ucap Rin. Len lalu mendongak dan mencium Rin pelan dan singkat dibibir.

Rin blushing, Len menatap Rin "Selama ini... aku berlari untuk menggapai impian.. impianku..." Ucap Len "Untuk selalu bersama dengan Rin" Lanjutnya.

Rin lalu tersenyum "Itu... juga mimpiku selama ini". Len terkejut dia lalu tersenyum dan memeluk Rin dan Rin membalas pelukan Len. "Aishiteru Rin" ucap Len, "Aishiteru mo Len" Ucap Rin. Setelah ini... Rin akan berjalan dijalan yang lebih berkilau dengan Len.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

Bakako: ~dark aura~

Rin: Gila... si Bakako serem banget..

Len: Itu karena dia harus belajar dan gak bisa buat komik

Rin: Kau benar Len... peralatan buat komiknya rapi... sekarang buku pelajarannya berserakan

Len/Rin: ...RnR maybe?

Bakako: Matematika... kubunuh kau, eh rumus aljabar a pangkat dua dikali lima sama dengan RnR? eh!? kok RnR? lho? lho?

Len/Rin: rumus pelajaran jadi rumus Ffn! **Baka**ko... gak bakalan dapet nilai bagus nih kayaknya...


End file.
